Endless Mode (Original)
'Description' Note: You will now need permission to edit this page or make pages linked towards this page. You are still allowed to edit the pages linked to this (unless if the creator of that page needs permission for you to) but please ask permission before editing. Contact Rustedskills for permission (created by Conclusionofreality, Rustedskills' alt) This has been renamed to Endless Mode (Original) due to there being more versions of this idea. This is the original Endless Mode created by Rustedskills. The Endless mode is a mode that is similar to Survival. However, unlike regular survival, the player must go against endless waves. In very late waves such as Wave 75, 2 voids and 5 guardians will spawn in. The player will get several rewards depending on which wave they lost on. Occasionally, at a late wave such as Wave 66, there is a small chance that Wave 0000000 will appear. After you beat Wave 0000000, you will move onto the next wave you were on. However, there is an exclusive variant of Wave 0000000 in Endless Mode... There is a new currency introduced, called the Endlings. More details will be here. Survival Modes for Endless: Solo Co-Op Tri-Op Quad-Op (30 trophies required) Versus Modes (require 40 trophies to enter) Solo Versus (1v1) Duo Versus (2v2) Tri-Op Versus (3v3) However, income will be increased by 20% more per wave than survival and versus. Survival Mode: 1-4 players will go against an endless amount of waves. Versus Mode: Game will reward the players for reaching Wave 10000. (new exclusive sendable zombie in only in Endless Mode Versus) However, the game will still go on. Difficulties/Modes Normal Mode Description: The plain ol' regular endless mode. Hard Mode Description: For people who want to waste their life raging on a child's game. Speedy Mode Description: What is wave intervals? Busted Bank Mode Description: Looks like you're in debt now. Molten Mode Description: Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? $%$#!@$^&#$ Description: niap tnacifingiS (unlocked on 150 wins) Hard Mode: The waves are significantly harder, and income is shortened. You will also start off with less cash, and you will start on Triple Borderlands instead of "The longest Map." Speedy Mode: Wave intervals are much faster, and additionally, the enemies' speed is slightly faster. Busted Bank Mode: Start off with $50,000 cash. Farms only give 20% of what they originally give and you cannot get money from killing enemies. You will have to rely on the income, which is now much shortened. Molten Mode: Start off with $12,500 cash. The default map is now changed to Molten Wastelands, which is longer than Triple Borderlands. All enemies are now lava-related. Rewards Rewards for reaching specific waves in Survival Mode: Wave 1-7: 25 Endlings Wave 8-15: 50 Endlings Wave 16-25: 80 Endlings Wave 26-35: 125 Endlings Wave 36-45: 180 Endlings Wave 46-55: 250 Endlings Wave 56-75: 300 Endlings Wave 76-90: 350 Endlings Wave 91-110: 400 Endlings Wave 111-221: 500 Endlings + Master Wave 222-367: 800 Endlings Wave 368-999: 900 Endlings Wave 1000-1999: 1200 Endlings Wave 2000-2999: 1500 Endlings Wave 3000-3999: 2000 Endlings Wave 4000-4999: 3500 Endlings Wave 5000+ - 5500 Endlings Rewards for reaching specific waves in Versus Mode: (Note: Upon victory, you will get these amount of credits.) Wave 1-7: 25 Endlings Wave 8-15: 50 Endlings Wave 16-25: 80 Endlings Wave 26-35: 125 Endlings Wave 36-45: 180 Endlings Wave 46-55: 250 Endlings Wave 56-75: 300 Endlings Wave 76-90: 350 Endlings Wave 91-110: 400 Endlings Wave 111-221: 500 Endlings + Duelist Wave 222-367: 800 Endlings Wave 368-999: 825 Endlings Wave 1000-1999: 850 Endlings Wave 2000-2999: 875 Endlings Wave 3000-3999: 900 Endlings Wave 4000-4999: 905 Endlings Wave 5000+ - 1200 Endlings Wave 10000+ - 2000 Endlings + Able to send Golden Boss Badges rewarded Wave Based Badges The Future - Reach Wave 100 Quarter K - Reach Wave 250 (Rewards Huntsman) Half K - Reach Wave 500 (Rewards Z.A.D) (Zombie Annihilator Defense) Triple Quarter K - Reach Wave 750 Thousander - Reach Wave 1000 (Rewards Necromancer Traitor) Half 10K - Reach Wave 5000 Ten-Thousander - Reach Wave 10000 (Rewards Angel Soldier) Tower Based Badges Pushing the limit - Place 16 towers Crispy Computer - Place 100 towers Extra Crispy Computer - Place 550 towers Quantity Over Quality - Place 100 towers without upgrading them once. Does Your Eyes Hurt Yet - Obtain all the possible towers from Endless mode. Zombie/Boss Based Badges Giant Casket - Kill 50000 zombies. Giant-er Casket - Kill 25000 bosses. Giant-est Casket - Kill 15000 uber-bosses. Coffin of Abyss - Kill 50 voids. Revolution - Defeat the Zomking. (Rewards Mech Operator) Death Machine - Kill a total of 200000 enemies. Death Itself - Kill a total of 1000000 enemies. Miscellaneous Solid Soldier - Reach Wave 500 on Hard mode. (Rewards Black Op Soldier) Agile Soldier - Reach Wave 500 on Speedy mode. (Rewards Rapid Laser Cannon) Debt Soldier - Reach Wave 500 on Busted Bank mode. (Rewards Bank) Celsius Warrior - Reach Wave 500 on Molten mode. (Rewards Fire Spinner) Caught - Find a secret statue in the map. (Rewards Stealth Detector) Caught Again - Manage to find the code for the hidden door on the map. (Rewards Laser Ninja) Subpages * Endless Mode/Bosses * Endless Mode/Tower Limit * Endless Mode/New Enemies * Endless Mode Shop * Endless Mode Ranks Scrapped Subpages * $%$#!@$^&#$ Mode Unconfirmed Subpages * Endless Mode/Spawns * Endless Mode/Waves Category:Fanmade Idea